


colors and time

by nonamecjk



Category: independent work
Genre: Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamecjk/pseuds/nonamecjk
Summary: one of those unusual times where i actually wrote something





	colors and time

i look up from my phone and the world took on a filter of yellow starting at the sky

as i move on and on the highway it transforms the entire world into a one of monochrome yellow.

the cars on the highway  
even the brightest of red cars   
a shade of yellow with a mist of it behind them as if it were star dust trailing its wake

the rain i once feared transformed into one of the most hypnotic and calming experiences i've felt in a long while

the only other color is the red clouds lined with pure gold

now not the average red of roses but the shade that would, alone, be revolting but turned extraordinary due to the rest of space around it as time decided to stop

as time stopped everything else grew faster

cars speeding at a pace that would make them disappear instantly into the fog laced rain that shrouded our shoulders

the rain grew harder as the noise began to mute

all noise disappeared the lyrics an words i sang gone blank into this anomaly of time and space 

constant movement that was compleatky still

time as is dreaded began to catch up with the world around me as the yellow faded as slowly and quickly as it began

it replaced the world with the red clouds now sharing space with that of blue as all the colors in the world began to mix with a pink

not a noticeable color as was the yellow but one that if you looked you moved miss it again and it would keep in your mind forever

the gold lining the clouds the only constant in the world

time itself stoped and space moving faster the only constant not of this universe

it's times like that where i realize

life

itself

is ever changing and ever moving college of still pictures and frames synced together in the most phenomenal way

life is and isn't a constant movement and time and space nearly a thing of imagination nearly impossible to fathom

the colors

the movement

the still

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: this is unedited because that's just how my life is


End file.
